


Of Flowers And Freckles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flowers, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mainly Klance, Pretty things, Shiro has a prosthetic arm, Tags Are Hard, klance, rax is blind, shay is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if every single scratch, doodle, or freckle you have shows up on the body of your soulmate? Lance has always been a bright and happy kid, full of energy and excitement. He also had tons of freckles that adorned his shoulders and back. Keith was bright, but very secretive, and enjoyed keeping to himself. The only glimpse that people got of his personality were the small doodles he had going up his arms or legs. Little did either of them know, they were destined to meet.My quotev is NoodleCup and my main quotev is sendnudels





	1. Chapter 1

I'm probably going to move this to the first chapter and update it when needed, for the people who like to skip it. Buuut just a warning, if you skip it, don't get salty if you miss something!  
  
Anywho, I wanted to talk about the way I write this story, my activeness, and a couple of other things. As you may have already noticed, this isn't my main account by any means, and neither is [кєιтн кσgαиє](https://www.quotev.com/CandieJpg)  
I have switched accounts and if you really, really need to talk to me, my main account is @.sendnudels  
The only times that I'm really active on the other two is to update OFF, and this one for reading purposes! (for quotev readers)  
  
Now, moving on to the way I write  
I believe the way that I'm going to write for now, repeat, _for now_ is a chapter in Lance's POV and then the next in Keith's POV?  
I don't know how long it may stay like this, nor if it will be consistent, but I think that is the way that it makes the most sense. (I think?)  
I also think it's pretty obvious that Lance is most-likely (probably, I'm not sure-) the lead in this relationship, so his chapters miiiight be longer than Keith's. (Ah! Sorry!) This is no way means that I dislike writing for Keith ( I actually love it.), I just want to have a good story where I can dig deeper into my version, or idea, of Lance. That's really the main reason why I'm writing this story, to get a better knowledge of how I view Keith and Lance as a couple, and how I view Lance's character.  
  
Oh yeah! I also really like Shidge too, but I know some people are uncomfortable with it, because Pidge is the youngest paladin, and Shiro is the oldest. In this story all of the paladins are around the same age, only with a couple years between them, and yes, they are all of age. Pidge is technically an adult but isn't yet 21, she's 20 in this story. I don't even know why I'm mentioning this because the Shidge will be pretty minor (though I'm not sure? Jeez, I need to get my thoughts together.)  
  
I just wanted you all to know that this is really an experiment for me, and this is the first real story I've written. I mosty used to write ficlets and oneshots, but look at me! This small bean is trying to spread their wings and I hope you guys will keep being my wind and support me! I love you all, and don't be afraid to ask me questions! Thank you for reading OFF, and helping it grow <3


	2. The Boy With Sun-Kissed Skin

Lance McClain was your average college student, but there was just something about him that drew in so many different kinds of people. Whether it be his dorky smile, or his Cuban charm, no one could put their finger on it. Maybe it was just the way that his freckles made his sun-kissed stand out?  
  
He got pretty good grades, and was honestly very average in almost everything in college. Everything except for music. When his fingers touched the strings of a guitar, it was over. He'd have you falling in love with just a single song, and that also might've been a reason why people of all kinds flocked to him.  
  
He was a clumsy little thing, that was for sure. He always had bruises covering his knees or his arms. He was an adventurer, always looking for an opportunity to leave home and see the world. For now, he decided, that he'd finish out college in Arizona where he had started. He came back to find all of his old friends from high school were actually enrolled in the same college too.  
  
Most of them found out very quickly who their soulmates were, and despite his incredible talent to draw people in, he always came up to a blank. He had searched for anyone who might have the same freckles, or the beautiful doodles that would appear from time to time. No one who took his classes were a match. He was stuck.  
  
His bestfriend since diapers, Hunk, had found his soulmate when he was only seven years old. A very straightforward and opinionated girl named Shay. (They are so grossly in love, it makes him want to hurl. Her brother was also his damn landlord.) His high school buddy Shiro had found his mate mid-year, when they moved into town. They were very short and intelligent, Pidge was their nickname. Shiro had met them before when working with their brother.  
  
Lance, poor, poor, Lance was frustrated for about three months straight. He finally gave up, and decided that they would have to meet some day or another. He decided to just let fate decide when, given the hateful bastard fate was. Lance was impatient. He was already 21 and still hadn't found his soulmate.  
  
He focused all of his time on his music, and that became his home. The music room was the one thing that kept his mind off of his soulmate, it kept him occupied. Despite his bright and bubbly personality, when he found something that made him frustrated, it just escalates. He would admit that underneath the bubbly façade he put up, mountains upon mountains of self doubt were hidden.  
  
He knew that music was the only thing he'd ever be good at. What could he even do with that? He's spent many sleepless nights with his head crammed into a book, trying his hardest to understand anything, anything to help him. He would push it aside and continue to act as if though everything was okay.  
  
He'd always look back at the scars across his hip-bones and feel helpless, knowing that even his soulmate was hurting. He never felt any of the pain that they'd bring, but he always got the scars. He remembered the first day that the marker started appearing over his skin, first over the scars kissing his hipbones.  
  
From there on out he never got another scar on his hipbones. Now he spent every morning watching the ink slowly cover his skin, usually beautiful intricate flowers. He knew that his soulmate didn't even know who he was, and there was no way they were trying to make him feel better, but they did anyway. He believed that them healing, was healing him too.  
  
He felt so special to have the ink covering his thighs, or his fingers. He always watched with loving admiration, hoping that one day, he'd get to meet the skilled hands which crafted a small bit of joy into every morning. It was this one faithful day that he walked to college and found out his schedule was being switched due to a new class opening up.  
  
Now both the art and music classes would need to be held together, on the same days for efficiency. Lance didn't mind much, until he looked down at his arms, taking in the flowers adorning them. He found himself grinning like a fool, hoping that he could find his soulmate. He quickly scolded himself for getting his hopes up, they probably didn't even go to the same college.  
  
Despite telling himself this, he made sure that he put on the coolest outfit that he had, and sprayed like a gallon of axe on himself. (not really, but yeah.) He grabbed his guitar, Blue, and found himself skipping down the road to the huge building. He didn't know it, but he was grinning the whole entire time.


	3. The Boy Who Hides Behind His Clothes

Keith Kogane was an excellent student in college, at least in his grades. He usually shuts himself off from the class and focuses solely on the work. He was supposedly mysterious, and lots of the girls in his class thought he was handsome, but they never approached him.  They would sit there and watch as he pushed up his reading glasses and began taking notes, noticing the delicate way he wrote.  
  
People never seemed to talk to him, maybe because of the constant furrow he kept between his brows, or maybe it was because of his grades. Keith was one of the top students in this college, everyone always thought that he belonged in Yale or Harvard, somewhere where he could grow. Despite knowing full-well that he could get in, he stayed.  
  
He was quiet and only ever spoke when spoken to, and he always wore long sleeves and other items to hide his skin. His classmates always assumed that he had some type of skin condition, but when he lifted his sleeves it was perfectly clear and pale. He was just very insecure, and tended to let his anxiety consume him.  
  
He had depression, and often had to leave class because of it. He could barely handle his classes, and was always sure that people were secretly judging him. He eventually dropped out of college, and moved out into the middle of nowhere to find himself. He had to admit for the first few months it was rocky.  
  
He eventually got to the point in which he couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he had no control. He thought long and hard, day after day, trying to find any stability. One day it hit him like a rock. Pain. He could control his pain. That night he drove to the nearest hardware store (about 20 minutes away) and bought the biggest pack of razorblades.  
  
He already knew where to do it, where no one would see (it wouldn't matter, he was all alone after all). His hipbones were always covered, and he knew for sure that was perfect place. He did this for a month straight, every night, like a ritual. He would decide whether or not to make it hurt worse, or less, and he felt empowered. Well, at least he thought he did, but it was just driving him deeper into his own self-loathing.  
  
One night, he decided he didn't want to do it. Instead he took a walk through the vast desert which he called home. He came across a gigantic rock, five times bigger than himself. He didn't know why, but he got the urge to do something with it. He wanted to make it beautiful. For the next week he went out every night, painting a picture on the massive canvas.  
  
During this time, Keith had never felt so free, so empowered. By the sixth night it was finished. A portrait of a boy, young, with a tooth missing. In the background a beautiful sunset, and a vast forest. While looking over it, and giving it the final touches, Keith realized something. He had found himself.  
  
He threw out the blades and instead found control in his drawings. The first night that the blades were gone, he drew intricate blossoms all along his scars. A new beginning, a new life. For the first time in years, Keith smiled, and it wasn't forced. He filled out another application at college, this time taking art as his major.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see the infamous Keith Kogane back at school, and with a small smile plastered on his lips. He still kept to himself, and didn't talk to anyone, but people could see that he was happier. He stood up straighter when he walked, and kept his sleeves up to show the vines and other things that adorned his arms.  
  
Now that his inner struggle was over, he would always look at his scars and feel terrible knowing his soulmate also had them. He felt stupid and reckless, knowing that they probably felt helpless, unable to find him. He remembered the bruises that would always kiss his knees and legs, and the freckles he had acquired over the years.  
  
He knew it was his solemate's doing, he never really let his skin see the sun. He also knew his soulmate wasn't in his class, otherwise someone would bare the same intricate designs. His hopes were sparked when the dean announced that the music and art courses would have to share a class due to budgeting issues.  
  
He knew it was childish, but he dreamed of meeting his soulmate that night, and holding them close. When he woke up, he was all smiles, and got ready enthusiastically. Despite telling himself he was being ridiculous, he put on a nice black sweater and some torn black pants. Taking one last look in the mirror, he went out, bag in hand.


	4. Am I Bound To Be Alone? Do I Care Right Now?

You know, I promised myself that I wouldn't get my hopes up, but despite that I'm getting my favourite outfit on. It was some tight ass black skinny jeans with small rips at the knees (I swear they were supposed to be women's, but why the fuck would I care?), a pretty comfortable sweater with a dipping hem to show off my collar-bones, and a pair of white Adidas. I checked myself out in the mirror before I left and have myself finger-guns "Lookin' good sharpshot!" I laughed to myself and grabbed Blue from the corner.  
  
It was when I was walking down the second flight of stairs that I realized there were no drawings on my arms or legs. Then another realization slapped me in the face, it was autumn. No one would be wearing short-sleeves anyway. I groaned and sulked the rest of the way down the next two flights, landing at the bottom with a soft thump.  
  
I let out another groan as I walked past my landlord, Rax. He was a blind man, only about the age of 23, and he had already taken over the family business. He raised his head as I walked by and stopped me "What's wrong, sharpshot?". I looked over at him and walked to the front-desk, laying my head on it. "My soulmate."  
  
He patted the table, trying to find my head, and gently flicked my forehead giving a small chuckle "What about them?" I let out a sigh of annoyance and hissed, covering my forehead. "Well.. usually they leave little drawings on themselves every morning, but this morning they didn't.. And, well, you know that since the two classes are getting together.. I sorta hoped...?"  
  
He nodded and let out a soft laugh "It's okay dud, I'm sure you'll find them soon. I promise the wait will be worth it." I nodded and stood up, thanking him and setting off to campus. I stopped about a third of the way through and popped in my earbuds, letting the Spanish music fill my ears.  
  
I missed madre, and my brothers and sister despite them getting on my nerves. I guess I never really gave it any thought till now, but I really depended on them a lot more than I wanted to. At least I knew that when I came back they'd be happy to see me, and I finally got to chase my passion.  
  
Thinking about them made the walk go by quicker and soon enough I was seeing the entrance to the now joint classes. I smiled and pulled out my earbuds, hoisting Blue off my shoulder and taking her into class. The room was split into two different sides, music on one and art on the other. I felt myself frown, and sat beside Hunk.  
  
"Hey, why are we separated?" Hunk looked startled and quickly stood up, and got into the position to karate chop me. I covered my mouth and tried to swallow my laugh "O-Oh! Lance. Don't worry, it isn't permanent. We're just waiting on Prof. Coran to show up, you know he's always late." Hunk sat back down with a small blush tinting his cheeks, poor guy was probably embarrassed with his girlfriend on the other side of the room. (despite the fact that she's blind)  
  
I nodded and speak of the devil, Prof. Corncakes came running through the door "My apologies class! I seemed to have gotten caught up with something." Every single one of the students on the music side of the room sighed, including myself. He sat his things down on the table and cleared this throat. "Alright then, you all must be hoping what your pre-break projects must be, correct?"  
  
I felt my jaw drop. Hell no, I didn't even think about that at all. I looked up at him in the front of the class, and he continued on. "Well, me and Professor Allura have decided to pair you up with a student from the other class in a joint project. You must come up with an original song based off of your encounter with the other. Then, you must listen to the song with the other and they must create an original piece of artwork based off of it."  
  
I gasped and felt my eyes widen. I raised my hand and Coran called on me "Yes, Lance?" I stood up and set my hands on my desk "Sooo we have to meet a complete stranger, make a song about how we feel about them, have them judge our work, and then make a piece of artwork based off it, and we only have let me see... three months to do all of that?! That definitely isn't enough time to get to know someone!"  
  
Coran sighed "The dean has provided a room for you two on campus to share. You will be living with your partner for those three months. Now, we will call out the partners, seeing the other shocked faces on the other side of the room, I presume professor Allura has already dropped the bomb on them as well."  
  
I clicked my tongue and sat back in my seat, knowing the other class heard my yelling. I didn't care. After about seven pairs were called, I heard my name "Lance McClain and.. Keith Kogane?" I got up and grabbed Blue, walking down and standing in front of the room, waiting for my partner to walk over.  
  
Oh boy. When he did come though. He was shorter than me, probably about 5'5-5'6 and he was the cutest little thing I've ever seen in my life. He was bundled up in this big black sweater and crème colored jeans, hugging tightly to his hips. Fuck, those hips. He had a big nerdy pair of glasses on his face and I swear I could've melted in a puddle right then and there. The only downfall was the sullen look he had on his face, like he was disappointed.  
  
"Um, hey buddy, I'm not the happiest camper right now either, but could you please stop looking down at the floor like you just flunked finals?" He looked up at me and blushed, fucking _flushed_ , completely red all the way to his ears. "O-Oh, sorry.. I'm Keith, and I was just thinking about.. this morning, really sorry."  
  
He offered his hand to me and I took it, giving him a warm smile "No worries, I was just thinking I smelt bad or something." I laughed and let go of his hand, sad that the warmth was gone. "I'm Lance, guess we might as well get started huh?" he nodded and led me to a corner in the back, familiar with the room.  
  
I think this class just got interesting, soulmate or not.


	5. I Feel Like An Idiot, But Maybe That's Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking clue what college is like TuT

I looked back at myself in the mirror and gave myself a small smile for once. It was simple, but my favourite outfit. A pretty thick black sweater with some pretty looking design going along it, a pair of khaki colored jeans, which were actually a bit tighter than my usual ripped up jeans, but clung to my sides nicely, a pair of old converses, and my giant glasses that I never usually wore. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, still smiling, even though I'd probably be late.  
  
It was getting hot, so I pulled up my sleeves and then realized. I hadn't drawn shit. I felt my mood drop a couple levels, but then decided that it was hopeless either way. After all, it was just the beginning of autumn anyway. I wouldn't be able to see arms or legs even if I drew on my own.  
  
I stopped by my local café and ordered an iced green tea, my favourite drink. The cashier gave me a small smile "What's wrong? You seem more down than usual today?" I looked up at them and gave a small sigh "Well, this might be weird but it's about my soulmate." They nodded and sat their head on their head, egging him on.  
  
"Well.. the art and music departments at my college are combining and I usually doodle over my arms and stuff. Well I was hoping they were in my class, and that I could find them via said doodles.." They snickered and nodded "That's rough buddy, but anyway, my name is Pidge. I don't think you've noticed but I make your tea every morning."  
  
Keith flushed and apologized "A-Ah.. Sorry, I'm usually caught up in thoughts, but my name is Keith." They nodded and patted him on the shoulder "No offence, but you should probably leave.I got a customer behind you, and you're probably going to be late. Again." Keith nodded and rushed out the door "Don't beat yourself up over it Keith!"  
  
I smiled and continued jogging to campus, remembering that I didn't work out the other day. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a muscle-head, but I do like to stay toned and healthy. It was one of the ways that I could feel better about myself, knowing I was achieving goals. Then I remembered how bad I had been before.  
  
I remembered the scars that I would inflict on myself, and how hopeless I felt despite my life being "perfect". I thought I was making myself better, till I finally realized I was hurting myself. That night I found that rock, something switched in me, like I had to straighten myself out. Like I had an unknown purpose.  
  
Before I knew it, the front entrance was coming into view. I slowed my self down into a nice walk, and let myself cool off before walking in. The room was split into two different sides, music on one and art on the other. I felt myself frown, and sat beside some random girl. Despite my anti-social tendencies I asked her a question.  
  
"How come we're on different sides?" she seemed to stare off at nothing and gave a small smile "No worries, it won't be like this for long, we are just waiting on the music professor to arrive." I nodded, realizing that she was blind "Ah, okay. Anyway I'm Keith, nice to meet you." She nodded and gave a warm smile, this time directed towards me "I'm Shay, and likewise."  
  
I watched the lanky professor walk into the room hastily and say something to his students. Prof. Allura clapped and I turned to face the front of the class. "Okay, sorry for making you all wait, but it would make more sense if this was explained to both classes at the same time." A couple people nodded "As you know, all classes must have a pre-break project. Ours will be starting today."  
  
I gasped along with some others around me. A three month long project? Oh my god. I already feel my head spinning, and I don't even know what it is yet. "Professor Coran and I have decided to pair each one of you up with a student in the opposing class. Based on your interaction with each other, they will first write an original song. Here's where you come in. You must listen to the song and create an original piece of artwork based off of it."  
  
I banged my head off my desk quietly and ran my fingers through my hair. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck. I have to get to know someone? I have to meet someone new and have them judge me, my work, and anything else I do? I groaned and looked around to see some people looking excited and others... not so much.  
  
I heard a boy from the other class yelling, but quickly dismissed it when Allura began talking. "The dean has provided you a room together, and the pairing process has already been discussed between Coran and I." She looked over at the other side of the room and suppressed a laugh "I guess the pairing will now begin."  
  
I slumped back in my seat and waited for my name to be called. I wonder if the other guy from the next class over was embarrassed? I watched as Shay got up and drooped further down"Okay now, Keith Kogane aaand... Lance McClain." I swiftly gathered my things and walked down towards the front.  
  
I silently trudged over and kept my face down. What if they didn't like me? What if we aren't compatible and hate each other? I mean, I know I'm not the best person, but I'm not that much of an asshole, right? Oh god what if they're homophobic? Oh god what will I do then? What if they hate me because of my very uncontrollable gayness? I've heard it can radiate off people. Fuck. Keith you're so gay. This is such a bad idea.  
  
"Um, hey buddy, I'm not the happiest camper right now either, but could you please stop looking down at the floor like you just flunked finals?" I snapped my head up and felt my face and ears flush. Fuck. He had dark skin, with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a soft-looking sweater and the tightest pair of jeans I had seen in my life.  
  
"O-Oh, sorry.. I'm Keith, and I was just thinking about.. this morning, really sorry." I held out my hand and she took it with a smile. "No worries, I was just thinking I smelt bad or something." he laughed and I flushed once again. "I'm Lance, guess we might as well get started huh?"  I nodded and gave a small smile. I turned and led him to my spot in the back of the room.  
  
Gosh, maybe I'm just an idiot. Though with him, I feel like it'll be okay.


End file.
